Chapter 10: Survivors
Chapter 10: Survivors is the tnnth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot This chapter opens with Kawara and Date investigating the Jingweon Mafia at the police headquarters. Date then goes on to learn that Kawara and Bessho were more on the original Jingweon case. Kawara also drops off the case, letting Date know that he owes the Jingweon one. Kiryu advise Date to also drop from the case, but Date says that there is no way. Kiryu then describes that his next move will be going to Kansai to continue after Oda. As Kiryu nears Theater Square, he is approached by Takashi and his new girlfriend. He tells Kiryu how he is struggling to make money and that no job seems to fit him. he also believe that Kyoka was cheating on him. He wants to go to the Florist of Sai to find out once and for all what Kyoka is really doing. Takashi agrees to meet his son, but as the Florist. The footage that the Florist finds shows that Kyoka was meeting with her father. Kyoka is meeting with her father to receive money while she waits for Takashi to get his act together. Upon leaving the Florist, Kaoru texts you letting you know that she is ready to go and that you should meet her over at Serena. At Serena, Kaoru lets Kiryu know that she feels betrayed by Bessho and that she needs to stop at Osaka PD first. He responds by letting her know that he is going to find Chairman Goda. She pulls a gun on him, letting Kiryu know that she is still in charge of him first and foremost. While at the police precent, Bessho reveals that Kamurocho's Division Four had the Dojima Family do the work that they couldn't do with the Jingweon Mafia. Bessho details that of the 36 members of the group, only 33 bodies were recovered - so there is still the possibility of three surviving members. He tells you that the one survivor he knows about lives in a place called Keima, outside of the city. The survivor goes by the name of Murai. Bessho also reveals that he was the one who helped transfer Murai into the city. Bessho then orders Sayama off having protective custody of Kiryu, but also tells Kiryu to please take care of her. When Kiryu asks about what occurred with Kawara, Bessho answers that he can't say. Kiryu must then find out where Sayama went in the city. At Aoi, Tamiyo tells you that it's likely that Kaoru is at some bar in town. Kiryu needs to explore the city to find out which bar she is at. At STIJL, the bartender lets you know that he believes she went near the river. Near the river a group of men are seen harassing Sayama and Kiryu intervenes. A group of cops show up after this fight, which forces Kiryu and Kaoru to make a run for it. After that the two then spend an evening on the town together. The two then part and decide to meet up tomorrow at 10 am on the bridge. Until then, Kiryu explores the city. While exploring the city Kiryu comes across an old man who is about to throw a tattoo design into the river. He then invites you up to his place for a drink. As Kazahori is telling the legend about the golden dragon to Kiryu, Akina bursts in and says that a man named Satoshi has stolen the design. Kazahori tells Kiryu that there is a war of succession taking place over who will be his next heir. He wants it to be Akina. Kiryu agrees to help get the design back from Satoshi. Satoshi reveals that the golden dragon tattoo is currently on the back of Ryuji Goda. Akina reveals that she was the one who actually gave the tattoo to Ryuji. Akina reveals that's her hesitation to taking the Kazahori name. Kiryu though then tells her that she should not be afraid to take the name and she eventually agrees. Objectives *Explore the City. *Go to the Millennium Tower. *Talk to Takashi. *Go to Serena. *Find Sayama. *Go to Stijl. *Find Sayama Near the River. *Find Satoshi. Related trophies Gallery Survivors 1.jpg Survivors 2.jpg Survivors 3.jpg Survivors 4.jpg Survivors 5.jpg Survivors 6.jpg Survivors 7.jpg Survivors 8.jpg Survivors 9.jpg Survivors 10.jpg Survivors 11.jpg Survivors 12.jpg Survivors 13.jpg Survivors 14.jpg Survivors 15.jpg Survivors 16.jpg Survivors 17.jpg Survivors 18.jpg Survivors 19.jpg Survivors 28.jpg Survivors 29.jpg Survivors 30.jpg Survivors 31.jpg Survivors 32.jpg Survivors 33.jpg Survivors 34.jpg Survivors 35.jpg Survivors 36.jpg Survivors 37.jpg Survivors 38.jpg Survivors 39.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters